Firelight
by LightningMistress2113
Summary: Somewhere in book two of Dark Visions. Gabriel provokes Kaitlyn as she is starting to follow Rob. Furious, she stays and discovers something about herself she had perhaps known all along.


There are probably a lot of us who hated it when Rob came and ruined the moment for Kaitlyn and Gabriel. Ever wonder what would have happened if she hadn't chased after Rob?

I'm evil I know. The next chapter for Twice In A Lifetime will hopefully be out in another week or so. Until then, please enjoy this little one-shot I prepared for you.

Please R&R!

Disclaimer – I _do not_ own _Dark Visions_ by L.J. Smith. I only took a part of the book for the beginning. If I did own, Kaitlyn would have ended up with Gabriel a heck of a lot sooner than she did.

**Firelight** – Somewhere in book two of _Dark Visions_. Gabriel provokes Kaitlyn as she is starting to follow Rob. Furious, she stays and discovers something about herself she had perhaps known all along.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"Oh, Gabriel, don't be _stupid," _Kaitlyn said and put her arms around him._

_He managed to resist for about one and a half seconds._

_Then, with shaking hands, he pushed her hair off her neck. His lips were so near the place already. Kaitlyn bent her head to make it easy for him._

_A feeling of something blowing open, breaking through…and then something being released. Something like an electric current or a streak of lightning. Kaitlyn relaxed, giving willingly._

_And felt her emotions rising to the surface, like blood rising to the surface of heated skin. Her caring for Gabriel, her longing to help him. She could sense his feelings, too._

_It was only then that she realized, that she remembered, what the true danger in this was. Only then that she understood what Gabriel had meant by his warnings._

_Because she could _feel_ what he felt. And along with the gratitude, the sheer satisfaction and relief, were other emotions. Appreciation, joy, wonder, and – oh, dear God, _love_…_

_Gabriel loved her._

_…_

_Kaitlyn had the sense that they were staring at each other across a narrow chasm, both frozen in place, unable to hid from the other. She was seeing into Gabriel's naked soul. And that wasn't right, that wasn't fair, because she knew what he'd be seeing in her. Friendship and concern, that was all. She couldn't love Gabriel; she was already in love…_

_But with Gabriel's emotions swirling around her, crashing around both of them like a storm-swelled wave, it was hard to remember that. It was hard to keep any rational thought in mind. Gabriel's love was pulling at her, dragging at her, demanding that she return it. That she give herself completely, open and give him everything…_

"What are you doing to her?"

_Kaitlyn's heart stopped._

_It was Rob's voice, and it shattered her world like a bolt of lightning. In one instant the sea-swept warmth of Gabriel's passion disappeared. The connection between them was cut off, and they sprang apart…_

_Like guilty lovers, Kaitlyn thought._

_Gabriel seemed to be in shock, too. He stood as paralyzed as Kait, his gray eyes dilated._

_At last Kait managed to speak through dry lips. "Rob, I was going to tell you –"_

_It was a terrible choice of words. Rob's face drained of color, and his golden eyes went so dark they were lightless._

_"You don't have to," he said. "I saw." He swallowed and then said in an odd, husky voice, "I understand."_

_Then he turned quickly, almost running. Running away._

"Rob, no! That's not what I meant! Rob, wait–"

_But Rob was almost at the concrete stairs leading to the harbor street. Hurrying to get out of range._

_Kaitlyn cast one wild look after him. Then she looked at Gabriel, who was still standing motionless in the shadows. His face revealed nothing, but Kaitlyn could feel his pain._

_Her heart was pounding madly. They both needed her, and she could only help one of them. There was no more than a moment to choose._

_With an agonized look at Gabriel, she whirled and ran after Rob._

…

"That's right." Gabriel's voice was harsh. "Go after your _lover boy_."

She had one foot on a concrete stair when sudden indignation rushed through her veins. Kait knew she should continue on and explain to Rob what was going on but for some reason her body wouldn't move. It was like something was holding her back, tying her down in one place.

She slowly turned to face him, fury clearly written on her face. He was nonchalantly leaning on one foot with his arms crossed. The casual pose only served to further her rage.

"What," she rasped, "did you say?"

A feral grin spread across Gabriel's face. Fear trickled inside her chest at the wild look in his gray eyes. "You heard me." He snarled.

Without conscious thought, Kaitlyn stomped back to Gabriel and slapped his cheek. His head whipped to the side and stayed there. It was when he didn't move, nostrils flaring, that she realized her mistake.

Kait stumbled back, all previous wrath towards the man gone. _What have I done?_

She could feel his own ire swelling up through the web behind the iron wall he always put up. It felt like a hurricane, terrible yet beautiful at the same time. She closed her eyes, body trembling slightly, and just waited for the force to hit. The thin smokescreen she had put up to protect herself wasn't sturdy enough to withstand his forceful emotion.

Then, just as the swirling mass of destruction should have blasted inside her mind, it was gone. Kait let out a ragged breath and checked to see if any of the others had felt it through the web connecting the five of them. Relief swept through her when she realized all was quiet. Anna and Lewis were still sleeping and Rob was pacing outside the door to their shared motel room.

A twig of regret resonated in her mind at the thought of not being able to catch Rob. She needed to make everything right between them but a buried part of herself also strongly desired to help Gabriel.

Was it possible to love two people at the same time?

She didn't know. Her heart was being pulled in two separate ways. One lead her to golden haired Rob, who she loved for showing her she even _could_ love. The other led her to Gabriel, whose passionate yet dangerous side lured her in against her own wishes.

And therein laid the real danger.

He slowly faced her with a dark look. She could see faint traces of anger swirling within those gray depths.

Why wasn't he doing anything?

Heck, why wasn't _she_ doing anything?

She loved Rob, right? Then why was her heart beginning to break as she continued to watch Gabriel suffer?

Kait wondered if it was her heart or her brain controlling her actions now. Taking a step forward, she gently laid a hand against the cheek she had bruised before. His face remained expressionless, though his eyes widen just a fraction. Her brain kept screaming at her that this was a _vvvvvvvery_ bad idea. A soft smile appeared as her thumb lightly moved over his pale skin. She stared straight into his eyes and contemplated how this would affect him. Would he be the 'honorable hero' and push her away so she could chase after Rob or play the 'naughty villain' by forcing her to stay by his side?

Surprisingly, he did neither.

_What do you think you're doing?_

The mental question caught her off-guard for a moment, pausing her actions. She instinctively knew the thought had been sent to just her. Nothing was revealed on his face so she could only guess as to why he had sent it in the first place.

Sucking in a quiet breath, she answered him a little shakily. _I don't know. All I know is that you're hurting and I want to relieve the pain._

She caught a flash of surprise and a small surge of love before all emotion from him was once again cut off. He gave her his trademark smirk then pulled away, turning around to walk in the opposite direction Rob had taken.

Leaving her with no answers whatsoever and an interestingly aching heart.

Her arm was still raised, hand in the same position before he left, shock written on her face. With each step he took away from her, her heart bled a little. She didn't even have to wonder why. The truth smacked her in the face full-force and left her breathless in its wake.

She loved him too.

Perhaps she had mistaken it for strong friendship before, or even concern. Kait had to question if Gabriel had saw her true feelings when she had helped him earlier. If that was true, then why the _heck_ was he walking away from her now?!

She sucked in a startled breath, eyes wide. He was still walking down the harbor with his dark head held high. If she didn't do something quick, she would have to fix both situations with the men she loved and possibly lose one if not both. Frantically, she called him through the web and out loud.

_"GABRIEL!"_

He jolted to a stop mid-step. The wall in the web stayed immoveable as he remained where he was. Kaitlyn took a few steps towards him, hands clenched into fists by her side.

"You knew," She accused him, still reeling from the abrupt revelation of her feelings. "You knew and yet you did nothing." She stopped right behind him. "Why?"

In all honesty, she knew she shouldn't be angry with him. It was her own fault for not realizing it sooner. Yet all she could think about was when he had probably looked into her soul and saw her true feelings regarding him.

The only sounds in the night were from the ocean waves. Gabriel made his walls higher and more impenetrable, not letting her figure out what he was actually thinking – or even feeling. Her breaths were low and sharp while his stayed even.

_Gabriel?_ She hesitantly sent the thought after a long moment of silence. He remained still another three seconds before unexpectedly whirling around and roughly yanking her into his arms. His mouth crashed over hers, swallowing her startled cry of surprise. A not so welcomed heat bloomed in the pit of her stomach as she reluctantly moved her lips with his. There was a nagging feeling she was betraying Rob by continually kissing Gabriel.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Their ragged breaths mixed together in the tiny space between them.

_That's why._ The soft sentence rattled inside her fuzzy brain for a while before she could place it. She wasn't used to him being kind – if you could ever call him kind. Kaitlyn chuckled under her breath at that train of thought.

He kissed her tenderly, holding her smaller body carefully in his arms. Her fingers dived into his dark hair and let her eyelids fall shut. The heat spiked, making her skin burn wherever his brushed hers. Gabriel's love once again overwhelmed her, tugging at her heartstrings. Now that she knew she loved him too, it was harder to resist the sea-swept warmth of his emotion.

"Kaitlyn," He breathed after the kiss ended. She stared up into his gray eyes while gently running her hands through the silky texture of his hair. Her love for him was overriding the sensible, logical part of her mind screaming at her that she needed to get away from him _now._

"Don't let me think," She whispered suddenly. A look of surprise crossed his face before his lips descended back on hers. This time she relaxed in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck for a better perch. She gasped when he trailed warm lips down the side of her neck and stopped at her pulse point. Her heart was beating erratically from the pressure of his body.

Kait felt a longing to feel his naked skin against hers. Catching the flash of disappointment in Gabriel's eyes as she pulled away, she shrugged out of her jacket. He caught on to what she was doing as her shaky fingers fumbled with her shirt. The motion was halted when he placed his hands over hers, gazing into her unfocused eyes.

"You sure about this?" His voice was low, husky, and it sent shivers down her spine. She hurriedly nodded, sparing no thought about what this might do to Rob. He searched her eyes for a moment before taking one hand in his and leading her away from the wharf.

Kaitlyn blinked several times as she stumbled behind Gabriel. _What was he doing?_

"I'm saving your sorry hide." He said darkly.

They were walking through a darken alley when she suddenly yanked her hand out of his hold. He faced her with a frown marring his handsome features.

"Kait…" He growled. She crossed her arms in a stubborn fashion. Gabriel took slow, deliberate steps towards her, a new look shining within his gray eyes. A shiver rippled down her spine once she recognized the way he was looking at her.

The dark haired man rested his hands on her shoulders when he reached her. She didn't give him time to argue and leaned up to press her mouth against his. His lips parted in surprise, giving Kait the chance to nip his bottom one. A groan rumbled in his chest.

The next thing she knew, she had her legs around his waist and a stone wall of the alley scratching her back. Something hard poked the inside of her thigh. Her arms wrapped around his neck so she could hold on for dear life as she tried to keep up with the furious pace of his heated kisses.

She could feel his strong desire matching her own longing. His hands pushed up the bottom of her shirt, fingertips barely grazing her hot skin and making her wiggle. The movement only served to land her core smack dab on his hardness. He tore his mouth away and growled into her hair.

The night air nipped at her skin after he ripped her shirt off. He placed butterfly kisses along the top curve of a breast. A moan slipped from her throat, startling her back into reality.

"We can't do this here," She gasped out, fingers tugging on his dark locks.

_There's no one here Kait._ Gabriel told her, hands going for the clasp of her white bra. She couldn't put two symbols together once the material was shoved out of the way and his lips closed over one perky nipple. Her head fell back against the wall behind her, eyes falling shut.

It took her a couple minutes of struggling before she was finally able to ask the most important question. "Wh-what about-" _protection?_ She had to revert to the metal communication at the end when he playfully nipped her other nipple.

Gabriel lifted his head with a wicked smile. "Already taken care of." The passion in his voice made her shiver.

Kait nodded and began tugging on his tee shirt. It was pulled off by him after he set her back on her feet. She ran her hands over his defined muscles, noticing how his pale skin looked white in the dim light. He started his next task of ridding her jeans as she marveled at his beauty. It wasn't until the piece of clothing was falling down her legs that a sudden bout of embarrassment assaulted her.

One arm covered her bare breasts from his view while the other reached down to stop her pants. He knelt down, removing her hand and putting it in his dark hair instead. She eyed him warily, not sure if she wanted to know what he was up to or not.

"Gabriel…" She whispered. He smiled up at her as he looked a finger in the waistband of her panties. They were slowly dragged down her long legs, the cool air hitting her heated secret area and making her gasp at the sudden temperature difference. She was about to cover that place as well when his nose brushed the red curls.

The hand in his hair tightened its grip while her other arm fell back to her side. He gently nudged her legs apart further before kissing her wet nether lips. Her head leaned against the alley wall with her eyes squeezed closed. There was a pressure in her belly that was uncomfortable and she instinctively knew only Gabriel could relieve it.

His tongue licked her nether lips once before slipping between them. She moaned his name, fingers digging into the stone. He lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him to lap up her nectar freely. The coil in her belly tightened and her hips started moving against his mouth.

"Kait," The vibrations of his low growl made her moan. He had to grab her hips to stop her movements.

"Gabriel _please,_" she pleaded, not knowing exactly what she even wanted. Her whole body shuddered from the rush of air from his mouth. His tongue traced the edges of her entrance then dived in. A scream tore out of her throat and she slapped a hand over it with wide eyes.

He didn't let up on the pace. The coil in her belly tightened with every thrust of his tongue until she thought it would strangle her. She could feel she was close to something and brokenly urged him on. The quiet of the night was only disturbed by the sounds she muffled with her hand.

When he latched his mouth back on her clit and hooked a finger inside her, the pressure burst and she cried out his name. Her body sagged against the alley wall as he let her leg fall off his shoulder and stood back up. She blinked several times to clear the spots swimming in her vision, feeling like she was floating on cloud nine.

"You're…amazing," She said between breathes. Gabriel chuckled, gently leading her body to lie on his tee shirt over the ground.

_You ain't seen nothing yet sweetheart._ The endearment had her kissing him hungrily. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist once again. "This will hurt." He whispered in her hair. She looked at him in confusion until something poked her entrance.

Her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulder as he oh so slowly pushed inside her. He paused for a moment to search her eyes when he came to her barrier before thrusting past it. It didn't hurt as much as she feared since the very slow pace had already stretched her somewhat.

He let her take a single deep breath then started moving. The climb to the top of the cliff was a rather short one for her. Her cry of release went into his shoulder. One of his hands slid down between their joined bodies and tweaked her clit. Her back arched while he increased the pace.

The walls around his mind fell to tatters when they both tumbled off the cliff together. She barely felt him fall to her side and curling into him with his arm tucked around her. They weren't separate beings as they connected through the web. Happiness she never knew before filled her, their minds sharing everything their souls were.

Kaitlyn was jolted to reality when her body started shivering uncontrollably. Gabriel helped her to stand, picking up her clothes and throwing them to her. Her fingers shook as she hastily pulled them on. Grabbing her hand, the dark haired male headed down the alley once more when they were both dressed. She looked up and saw a small golden light in the sky after coming out of the alley.

_What will I tell Rob?_ She suddenly thought, the golden light reminding her of him.

"It's your choice." Gabriel said out loud, his iron walls building quickly. Her heart ached that he was closing off his thoughts now after what they had just shared.

"Gabriel-" She started but was cut off when he abruptly stopped.

He faced her with an unreadable expression. "It's your choice." He repeated quietly. Love swelled in her chest – even after what had happened earlier, he was still giving her a choice.

"I know." She stepped closer to him, smiling softly. _And I choose you._ There was disbelief written on his pale face, almost like he was sure she wouldn't have chosen him. She gently kissed him to cement her decision.

_Do you want me to be there when you tell Rob?_ He sent the thought with concern. She shook her head.

_No, but thank you._

They continued holding hands all the way back to the motel room. Kaitlyn knew she belonged with Gabriel. Rob would always have a spot in her heart but it was time to let him go. She couldn't love him the way he wanted, needed, to be loved.

_But Anna could._

She giggled under her breath, letting Gabriel know of her plan for her friend. He merely smirked.

"God make me worthy of you and fast."

Kait laughed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Let me know what you think. This is technically only my second time writing a lemon –hides face behind hands– and frankly I think I suck at it.

Lightning Mistress


End file.
